


Human Faults

by DragonofFernweh



Category: Naruto
Genre: DeiSaso, Hormones, M/M, SasoDei - Freeform, and there are some...complications, sasori has to return to his human body, with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 19:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10343427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonofFernweh/pseuds/DragonofFernweh
Summary: Being human is hard enough, but when you've been a puppet for the past few years, how do you handle the onslaught of new feelings? Sasori hardly remembers how to care for his human form, but what makes it worse? He was seventeen when he turned himself puppet. Now that he had to return to his human body, he's finding hormones to be the biggest problem, along with a certain blond.





	

_Sometimes your friends can hurt you worse than any of your enemies could._

ღ

After spending so long living without a human body, Sasori had forgotten how needy and delicate a mortal body could be. Not once had he regretted transferring his heart into his puppet body. While it had taken time to familiarize himself with the lack of feeling or necessary vital tasks, like breathing, his life had improved exponentially. When he hadn't had to worry about trivial concerns, including hunger or thirst, he'd saved infinite time and hassle. Sasori had never considered he might return to a human form, but in the case that he should, he'd been but seventeen and wanted a backup plan of sorts. That was why he had left a scroll behind, in the event his puppet body or his heart got destroyed; a scroll with the instructions for a jutsu that would return Sasori to his human form, a time where his body and heart both were still seventeen years old.

Suffice to say, Sasori was finding the entire thing to be quite tedious.

After suffering a loss to a young Konoha kunoichi and the old hag, his own _grandmother_ , it left Sasori incapacitated at the site. Deidara's own dire injuries had left him unable to search for Sasori for some time, according to Pein. They may have succeeded in stealing the Ichibi, but they'd both paid for it with huge losses of their own. Deidara, on the other hand, was able to have his arms sewn back onto his body. Once he had found Sasori, a mangled, tragic piece of art strung up and abandoned, Deidara had first thought Sasori dead. Only then did he remember that once, several months back, Sasori had mentioned the old scroll to him. Deidara had been young and suspicious that the scroll existed, and Sasori had never truly thought they would need it.

Imagine his surprise when he found himself sitting in a pile of rubble and rock, with his memories scattered and faded, with a wide-eyed blond teenager staring at him. Sasori had been too stunned to say anything at the time, as had Deidara, but Deidara was quicker to recover. He'd smiled a wide grin and hugged Sasori before the redhead could get his bearings back, too relieved to worry about Sasori's temper. Deidara was always far too emotional, too caught up in his heart instead of his brain. The rest of that strenuous day was a blur, as were the past couple of weeks. Sasori remembered that he'd been unable to walk at first, and it had been a royal pain relearning the most basic of tasks. He'd even forgotten what it felt like to be hungry, thirsty, cold, etcetera. He had forgotten what pain felt like, what anything at all felt like. The gentlest touch against his skin still made him flinch with surprise.

No, Sasori wasn't enjoying this at all, and as soon as he regained his familiarity with this body enough to work, he was going to start putting together another puppet body. He was too weak, too vulnerable in this human one. Not to mention how many things were wrong with it, Sasori didn't want to bother counting, it'd take all day and he had limited time, now. He had to sleep at least a few hours, lest he fail to function altogether. How had he not gone insane with all these things he had to take care of? With all these minute needs or things that could go wrong, like cutting himself on a tool and needing to stop to take care of that? Life was nothing but hindrances in this body!

That wasn't even bordering on the _other_ problems present in this accursed human body. Problems that started with an "h" and ended with Sasori wondering if people even had any control over their bodies at all. Sasori couldn't remember struggling half as much back before his transformation. Now, his nights were laden with hours spent staring at the ceiling, sweating despite the coolness of the underground room. His dreams were stricken with a callous smirk and eyes that glinted with arrogant amusement, things that pissed him off to no end were now objects of frustration of the worst kind.

Damn that battle, damn that child and old woman, damn this body, and _damn Deidara._

Deidara had, after bringing Sasori back to base and ensuring that the jutsu had worked without fault, made it his mission to make Sasori's life as difficult as possible. Being nineteen, Deidara had allowed the fact to get to his head, as if forgetting Sasori had still lived for longer than he had. If Sasori had to hear one more joke about his age or predicament, he may well kill Deidara. Every absurd comment he said made Sasori's hand twitch.

"It's embarrassing, Sasori no Danna. Most people your age know how to take care of themselves, un!" Deidara would snicker, even when he continued to be the one to remind Sasori that water or the occasional meal was necessary, lest he pass out somewhere. Deidara's insistent sarcastic remarks, the way he'd smirk down at Sasori with all the condescension in the world, the way he'd knock against Sasori to nudge him out of the way or to distract him from a task—

"Shit," a violent swear made its way past Sasori's lips when, not for the first time, he became aware of an unwanted tightness in his abdomen. He collapsed against his bed, rumpling the sheets beneath his back as he stared at the ceiling and willed it to burst into flames. Between his legs, the friction of his pants against this hardening cock made the entire situation harder to ignore. As reprehensible as emotions were, the physical ones presented Sasori with a far worse challenge. How could you keep anything to yourself when your face heated up, your voice tripped over itself, or your heart skipped a beat just from a single, annoying smile that was too bright and _oh, these thoughts weren't helping._

Sasori rested one of his arms across his eyes and heaved a sigh. Could he ignore it? Maybe? It'd go away on its own after a while anyway, right? He had vague memories of wet dreams when he was younger, but he had been so preoccupied with his own work and head that he'd never devoted any time to…well, to himself. He wasn't ignorant on the matter, he simply wasn't experienced. Christ, this wasn't a complex problem, couldn't he take a cold shower or flip a switch to turn off such an unnecessary part of his brain? Did Deidara have this trouble?

A low hiss escaped Sasori's lips, his erection straining against his pants at the thought of Deidara in the same position. Yeah, this wasn't working, the friction of his pants was getting to be too much, Sasori would go crazy before his problem went away on its own, and that didn't look like it'd be anytime soon. Why would anything be that easy? Sasori took a slow breath and glanced down at the slight tent in his pants. He could do it quick and then move on, it wasn't a big deal, and what he did in private was his own business, even if he might be thinking about someone else…

Reaching down, Sasori pressed a tentative hand over his erection. He bucked his hips into his palm at the contact, too sensitive at first. Sasori pushed his head back against the sheets with a groan, surprised both at the sensation and his own reaction, he hadn't anticipated liking it. This was supposed be an outlet, strictly because he had to, not because he wanted to. That idea was all but incinerated, huh? Deciding to continue and get it over with, Sasori pushed his hand past the waistband of his pants to skim his fingers over his cock. Sweat dripped down his neck now, and he couldn't tell if it was the room getting hotter, or himself. His fingers wrapped around his cock in a loose fist that he rutted into, and against his better judgment, Sasori allowed himself to wonder what'd it feel like if Deidara were there. Would he watch, that smirk on lips sharpening into something predatory?

Sasori was almost too lost in himself to catch the sound of the door to the room opening. The creak sent a chill down his spine and piercing through his heart, while the taste of panic made it hard to swallow. Hurrying to yank his hand out of his pants and sit up, Sasori had to hope he wasn't too disheveled looking, because once Deidara grew suspicious of something he never let it go.

Speaking of the devil, he came into the room, a cocksure spring in his step as he clicked the door shut behind him. Deidara had forgone his cloak today, instead he wore his usual casual attire, that damned fishnet that clung to him too tightly. "Oi, Sasori," Deidara cocked a brow, "you plan on hiding here until you can fix yourself?"

Sasori might've had a cold response to that, but as things were, his tongue felt like cotton in his mouth, and about as useful. His gaze was wide as he looked from Deidara to the door, contemplating a brisk escape. Unfortunately for Sasori, Deidara stood in the way, and his eyes were narrowing when he looked at Sasori's flushed face. "Are you all right, un?" Deidara asked, "you look like…" Deidara trailed off when the puzzle pieces began to sling themselves together, spelling out a sinister grin on the blond's face. Sasori's heart went plummeting, and suddenly, he wished he had never told Deidara about the scroll. Death was preferable to the upcoming humiliation Sasori was certain he'd never live down.

With all the innocence of a demon, Deidara approached the bed, a wicked glint in his eye that suggested he had no intentions of dropping this. "I didn't think you had it in you, un. I'm impressed. Is this what you get up to in all the time you spend in here?" Deidara's grin never slipped, but Sasori's pride and dignity did.

"Get out," Sasori snapped, the command was harsh, if a tad shaky. Deidara snorted as if it'd been a joke, holding out his hands in surrender.

"It's my room too, take it easy!" Deidara said, rolling his eyes. "It's a natural thing, or did no one tell you that?" he snickered, dragging out his repertoire of unwanted sarcastic remarks.

Sasori had every intention of forcing Deidara to leave the room, but when he shifted and sat up, he hissed at the friction against his still very present erection. It hadn't wilted in the slightest, the whole time Sasori had been talking to Deidara. Embarrassment made heat flare on Sasori's face again, both angry and horrified when Deidara's gaze lowered to places it shouldn't have. The impish gleam in Deidara's eyes darkened, taking on a more carnal impression. With a click of his tongue, Deidara neared the bed, ignoring the way Sasori tried to scoot backwards. "What's the matter, _Danna_ , it won't go away?" Deidara knelt onto the bed, "you need a little _help_?"

Sasori didn't understand how someone could make simple, everyday words sound so filthy, but Deidara had succeeded. Struggling to find his voice, to shake his head, or to form any type of response, Sasori found himself lacking. Deidara's hand landed on his thigh when the blond shifted his weight all the way onto the bed, where he had the advantage to prevent Sasori from leaving. Sasori reached a hand out to Deidara's shoulder in a pathetic attempt to push him back, but that backfired. Deidara took Sasori's hand in his and leaned forward with his weight, pushing Sasori's back into the mattress and pinning his wrist beside his head. In a puppet form, Sasori was powerful, invincible; in a human one, however, he found Deidara to be both bigger and stronger. Neither of those things were discoveries he'd wanted to make. "Damn it, would you stop being a brat?" Sasori hissed, his hips dangerously close to Deidara's with the way the other teenager was leaning over him.

With his face too close to Sasori's, Deidara cocked an innocent smile. "Come on, let me help, un. You don't know what you're doing," he said. That accusation made Sasori snap something in his native tongue, a Suna expletive Deidara had heard in the past. It didn't faze him. Reaching his free hand down, Deidara slid his palm over Sasori's clothed erection, garnering a harsh inhale from the redhead. Impressed, Deidara chuckled, "you're so hard, Sasori, do I turn you on that much?"

It was true, Sasori's arousal hadn't flagged at all. "Don't flatter yourself, you're nothing but a kid," a shaky inhale marred Sasori's seething tone. Deidara's palm pressed flat against the redhead's cock before retreating to fumble with the waistband of the sweatpants Sasori had on.

Deidara scoffed, hardly sounding offended. "If that's true, what does that make you, yeah?" he asked. Sasori may have lived for longer, but in this body, he was just a kid, himself. Seeing no point in waiting for Sasori to retaliate, Deidara managed to push Sasori's pants down and off his hips. The cool air against the heated flesh of his cock made Sasori suck in a breath, startled by the suddenness. With renewed annoyance, he attempted to raise his arms up again, intent on pushing his overly touchy partner away. He hardly got his wrists an inch off the bed before Deidara was shoving them back down, leaving Sasori immobilized beneath him. Sasori was by no means weak, but when Deidara's hands squeezed his wrists, he felt infinitesimal.

No one had ever seen Sasori so exposed—he'd held his privacy close, and here Deidara was, treating it as if it were the most casual thing he could do. Try as he might, Sasori failed to close his legs when Deidara settled between them, keeping them spread around his waist. "I didn't take you to be shy," Deidara murmured, his palm sliding along Sasori's inner thigh. The redhead shuddered at the gentle, intimate touch, his cock twitching in response. Deidara's hand was so close, Sasori was tense with anticipation. Despite his protests, his body ached with want. "That's it," Deidara praised, admiring the soft, creamy skin of Sasori's thighs as he held them spread open.

Curling his warm, slim fingers around Sasori's cock, Deidara watched his partner, anticipating every reaction. Sasori's hair clung to his forehead, damp with sweat. He couldn't stop his hips from thrusting up into Deidara's hand, where it wrapped in a slack fist to pump Sasori's erection. It was slick with pre-cum that had started to drizzle from the pinkened head, making it easier for Deidara's fingers to slide over the length of it. Sasori's expression was lax with pleasure, his mouth open and a quiet, shy sound spilling over his lips.

This felt much better than his own hand clumsily rubbing himself through his clothes. Shameful, yes, but good? Also yes. Deidara's hand was hot and he would tighten and loosen his grip periodically, prompting Sasori's hips to roll forward as if fucking Deidara's hand. The blond wore a smug, predatory smile all the while, enjoying the pretty show put on for him. Sasori's voice started pitching up in octave after a few minutes, a sound that went straight to Deidara's own hardening cock. The tongue in the mouth on his palm slid out to add to the pleasure, ripping a startled moan from Sasori that was much louder than the others.

The tightening in Sasori's stomach was at its breaking point. The tongue pressed against the sensitive underside of his cock, hot and wet, making his legs tremble. Sasori wanted to hold back, he did, but when he clung to the threads of his composure, they snapped. "Deidara, I'm—" Sasori tried to warn the blond of his impending orgasm, but he didn't make it. Sasori's back bowed off the bed and a choked moan launched from his mouth, spurts of white shooting from the head of his cock and covering Deidara's hand as he stroked Sasori through his orgasm. Sasori trembled, his skin oversensitive and his nerves flashing with lingering bliss.

Deidara pulled his hand back with a lazy hum, looking at the mess Sasori had left. "I forgot virgins don't last long," he snickered, his tongue peeking out of his mouth to lick off the remnants of come on his fingers. Embarrassment curled in Sasori's gut along with the tendrils of pleasure still burning there, how obvious had he been?

"Get off, now," Sasori ordered, weakly trying to push himself up even when his limbs felt like jelly. "You've had your fun, haven't you?"

Deidara didn't budge. Sasori shivered when he felt calloused fingertips tracing up the lean muscle of his abdomen. Aiming a confused, annoyed look at the blond, Sasori felt his stomach flip when Deidara chuckled, like Sasori was missing something. "You think we're done, yeah?" Deidara leaned back, his hair spilling over his shoulders as he reached down and pulled his top off. Sasori's mouth went dry, drinking in the sight of Deidara's skin, darker from hours spent in the sun. "You didn't take care of me, how's that fair?"

"Take care of yourself!" Sasori snapped, the itching reflex beating out on the innate heat that flared up from that suggestion. How would Deidara want Sasori to take care of him? With his hands, his mouth, the way Deidara had? Before he could even chastise himself for that train of thought, Sasori's focus snapped back when the bed creaked. Deidara shifted forward, his chest bare against Sasori's still clothed one, and his weight bearing down on Sasori to press him into the mattress. His warm, rough lips pressed onto Sasori's, and it took the redhead's brain a few seconds to comprehend Deidara was kissing him. Sasori's eyes were wide with shock, neither enjoying nor disliking the kiss at first so much as he was struggling to accept it was happening at all.

Deidara's lips were rough from his biting and picking at them, a bad habit that he'd never broken. They were warm as well, and insistent against Sasori's own smooth ones. The kiss, while harsh at first, remained chaste until Deidara pulled away with a heavy breath. Below him, Sasori's eyes had taken on a glaze, leaving him appearing dazed from the kiss. Deidara looked over Sasori's face with lidded eyes; Sasori was pretty, a fact Deidara had known but rarely got to see, considering how Sasori preferred not to show himself. Now, without a choice, Deidara was going to enjoy the sight while he could.

Tilting his head, Deidara smirked against Sasori's jawline and pressed a kiss there. He had kept his hands on Sasori's waist, but now he let them move up under the boy's shirt, traversing over prominent hip bones and a pale navel. The muscles in Sasori's abdomen trembled underneath Deidara's fingertips as they skimmed up to Sasori's chest, bunching the shirt up until he exposed the redhead's nipples. It felt dirtier, somehow, to have his clothes pushed out of the way instead of taken off. It made Sasori feel a twinge of adrenaline, and he definitely didn't want to stop.

Deidara's teeth nibbled along Sasori's sharp jawline and towards his neck, all while his fingertips inched towards Sasori's nipples. The small, pink buds were hardening from the cool air when Deidara skimmed the pads of his fingertips across them, stopping to pinch and tug on both of them for a moment. Sasori's chest arched outwards and he emitted a strained gasp, never had he known that there could be other sensuous places on his body. He'd also never thought of taking the time to explore them—or, rather, letting someone else. The small pinpricks of pleasure were making Sasori stir, his cock trying to get hard again.

When Sasori's nipples tightened beneath his fingers, hardening in pleasure, Deidara smirked. He pinched them beneath his index finger and thumb, rolling them between them. Sasori pushed his chest out, his lower lip caught between his teeth in a meek attempt to muffle his voice. If Deidara sounded half as lewd as Sasori did, he'd feel embarrassed, too. "You're so sensitive, un," Deidara murmured, "getting turned on just when I play with your nipples, like a girl."

Sasori flinched at the comment; he'd been trying to restrain himself, but it was obvious that was backfiring on him. Deidara hardly seemed affected, and to boot, he was acting like Sasori was something he only wanted to get off on. Sasori had never seen his body as something to take pride in, but he'd never been embarrassed about it, or so he'd thought.

Deidara's patience was one of his weakest links, and it showed. He tired of toying with Sasori's nipples and wanted to see Sasori in full. Though it was already mostly off, he went ahead and finished stripping Sasori of his shirt, his eyes focused on Sasori's nude body as he tossed the article off somewhere. Deidara never lacked for words, but he was quiet in the few seconds that followed, his eyes glinting as he slid them over Sasori's body, all laid out for him. The silence made Sasori squirm, though he wasn't sure what he was waiting for. Disapproval, praise? Did he want Deidara's approval? The thought of Deidara being unimpressed or unsatisfied with him left a pang in Sasori's chest, to his frustration.

Right when Sasori was gearing to tell Deidara to either hurry up or finish himself, the blond was snapping forward and crushing his mouth against Sasori's in a fervent kiss, like he was trying to convey something with his lips. Sasori, caught off guard by the fierce kiss, gasped against Deidara's mouth. Deidara wasn't one to deny an opportunity, so when Sasori's lips parted, Deidara's tongue slipped past them. Sasori groaned when Deidara's tongue traced over his lips and his own tongue, it was an…odd feeling, but not a bad one. He tangled his fingers in Deidara's long hair, to pull the blond closer against him.

Deidara's hands pressed up Sasori's sides, leaving almost no part of the puppet master untouched. Sasori moaned, his tongue pressing back against Deidara's in an inexperienced attempt to reciprocate the kiss. It came to an end too soon, when Deidara leaned up, Sasori tried to follow him in reluctance to break the kiss. "Fuck," Deidara murmured the expletive, his voice tight and throat dry. Sasori got into things fast for someone so bristly at first, didn't he? Deidara may be a glutton, especially when it came to Sasori, but he could be generous, too. His partner's neck looked too bare, in Deidara's opinion. Why shouldn't Deidara be gracious and fix that for him?

Deidara kissed at Sasori's jawline, coaxing the uncertain redhead to tilt his head and provide Deidara with ample room. The pale juncture of Sasori's throat, left exposed, was a perfect place to start. Deidara's teeth nipped at the skin, making Sasori jerk in response to the sharp sensation. The faint pain was like a leak into the pleasure clouding Sasori's mind, and his libido couldn't seem to tell the difference. He moaned when Deidara sucked at a different spot on his neck, above his clavicle, only to bite again. It'd been so long, maybe his body could no longer tell the difference between pain and pleasure; the line had gotten blurred somewhere.

Deidara's tongue was hot against Sasori's throat when he laved his tongue over one of the marks he'd left behind; several now littered Sasori's neck, a few pink hickeys, and some darker and deeper. With his lips still lingering on his partner's neck, Deidara smirked, his hand snaking between Sasori's thighs towards his erection. The sudden touch on his sensitive cock wrenched a gasp from Sasori, who tightened his fingers in Deidara's hair and tried to close his legs. The soft skin of his thighs clamped down against Deidara's hand, but did little to deter him. "Relax, I've seen it already, haven't I, yeah?" Deidara muttered against Sasori's ear, delivering a short nip right after.

Sasori, begrudgingly, relaxed his legs. Deidara might've been right, but that didn't mean Sasori's body was going to agree. Once Sasori's legs fell apart again, Deidara pressed a kiss to Sasori's marked up neck in praise and moved his hand lower. He paused to gently fondle Sasori's sac, but Deidara's goal was lower still. Sasori stiffened when the blond's fingertips skimmed over his perineum and to his entrance, and Deidara noticed the reaction. "I'm not gonna hurt you, Danna. Have I yet?" he asked, his tone light with a teasing tone. The "yet" in the sentence was what Sasori was tense about, considering he had no prior experience, he had no expectations either. Deidara was too impatient, Sasori didn't doubt he'd pursue his own pleasure now instead of taking the time to—

"Jesus _Christ, Deidara!"_ Sasori's cry followed him flinching in surprise. Deidara had his hand pressed between Sasori's legs, and the hand-mouth's tongue licking at him. It was the strangest thing Sasori had ever felt, and he couldn't place a name to it, but he liked it. A lot. A shameful lot, actually. Wrapping his arms around Deidara's shoulders, Sasori hid his face in the crook of the blond's neck and held him close. Sasori couldn't resist grinding his hips down, his shaky breathing and muffled noises evidence enough that he was getting off on the rimming. His muscles relaxed and loosened, now wet enough for Deidara to press the tip of his index finger against the ring of Sasori's entrance and sink it inside.

Sasori tensed at first, once he realized what Deidara was doing. The deeper, thicker intrusion wasn't painful, not yet. It wasn't exactly comfortable by any means, though, and Sasori dug his nails into Deidara's shoulders to get that point across. If it hurt Deidara, the blond didn't let on, instead he was busy kissing at Sasori's neck and shoulder, wherever he could reach, trying to help the redhead relax. He worked his finger inside of Sasori at a gentle pace, and it wasn't long before Deidara added the second one, stretching Sasori open and preparing him to take Deidara's cock.

Sasori whined out a distressed sound, this time the entry stung a bit. Deidara's free hand squeezed Sasori's thigh, while the other stilled for a brief pause. "You've gotta relax, Sasori," Deidara said, "relax and it won't hurt so bad, un." He pushed his fingers deeper, trying not to feel guilty about the sick satisfaction he got from listening to Sasori's whimper. What was wrong with enjoying his lover's vulnerability? Sasori had always paraded around as unbreakable, unfeeling, so how could Deidara not get off on Sasori's meeker sides?

It was easier for Deidara to say that, when he was on the opposite side of things, still, Sasori tried his best to relax, though he'd lose his concentration and end up tense again, having to start over every so often. To Deidara's credit, he was slow and careful, fingering Sasori open and loose with what was likely every ounce of his patience. He sunk a third and final digit in alongside the other two, and winced when Sasori clamped down around them. Sasori was so hot and tight that Deidara wanted to pound him raw, it was by sheer good will that he didn't. Leaning down, the blond captured Sasori's lips in another kiss, this one slower and headier, like he was trying to memorize Sasori's mouth.

Sasori's attention hazily centered on the kiss, the way Deidara's lips moved against his, the way their noses brushed together in their closeness. Deidara's teeth caught Sasori's lower lip and tugged, his fingers pressing deeper inside. The redhead stiffened when Deidara crooked his fingers in just the right way, pushing up against a sensitive little bundle of nerves. Deidara cocked a brow at the unabashed moan that tumbled out of Sasori's mouth, as slutty as the way he frantically thrust his hips down to grind against Deidara's fingers. If he kept it up, Deidara didn't doubt Sasori would come again, but the blond wasn't going to let that happen. Deidara wanted to be inside Sasori this time.

Retracting his fingers, Deidara wiped his hands off on the sheets to get rid of the excess lube. Sasori mumbled a protest, dazed as he watched Deidara pour a generous amount of the lubricant over his cock and spread it. Blinking to clear the haze, Sasori's fingers moved to grip at the sheets, now reminded what was next. He didn't opt to stop, but his eyes flickered up to Deidara's in obvious apprehension.

Deidara's lips lifted in a familiar, lopsided smile. His hands grabbed Sasori's legs behind his knees and tugged him down on the bed, lifting his hips up for a bit easier access. "It won't hurt that much," Deidara reassured, though Sasori's lips only curved in a disagreeing pout. Though, Deidara was certain Sasori would sooner kill him that hear that his expression looked like a pout. "Just stay relaxed, un," he said, smoothing his hands over Sasori's inner thighs. Despite his nerves, Sasori's cock was still hard and smearing precum against his pelvis.

Sasori took a deep breath when, with that final warning, Deidara guided his cock against the loosened muscle of Sasori's entrance. Sasori spread his legs a little to invite Deidara, but the initial pain had the redhead squeezing his eyes shut. Slowly pressing inside, the lube made for a slick slide in, but Sasori was still clamping around Deidara's cock. "Fuck," the blond hissed, sinking into the quivering muscles as slow as he could manage. It wasn't much, but at least he didn't shove his way inside in a single thrust. Sasori's legs were trembling where they pressed around Deidara's waist, struggling with the exertion of trying to stay relaxed. How was he supposed to _not_ clench down?

Deidara sunk deeper, until Sasori thought it'd never stop; only when he felt Deidara come to a still did Sasori release a breath he hadn't realized he'd held. Deidara's hands roved up Sasori's body, smoothing up his stomach and up to tweak his pink nipples. As he leaned over Sasori, Deidara dipped to kiss at Sasori's neck, encouraging the redhead to relax. "You're, so tight, Sasori, fuck," Deidara couldn't help a slight roll of his hips, to which Sasori made a high-pitched sound. He couldn't quite say if it was painful or...unusual, but his nerves couldn't seem to care what he was feeling. His lust had rekindled in full, and his leaking cock was proof of that, where it was pressed between his and Deidara's lower halves.

" _Move_ , then," Sasori huffed, unable to catch his breath. He pushed his hips into Deidara's to emphasize his point, to which Deidara exhaled a laugh. Trust Sasori's patience to remain intact through anything. Deidara held onto Sasori's hip with one hand and used the other to help balance against the mattress. With another experimental roll of his hips, Deidara listened to his lover groan. He decided it'd be best to appease Sasori before the redhead took matters into his own hands—not that it wouldn't be pretty hot. Deidara withdrew his hips, his cock sliding against Sasori's inner walls until only the head of his erection remained inside. Instead of pushing in slowly, Deidara snapped his hips forward, burying his cock inside of Sasori and growling out a low sound of pleasure.

Sasori cried out in a voice loud enough to echo off their walls; a downside of having stone walls, but damned if it didn't sound good. His nails scratched down Deidara's bare back, marring the tanned skin with thin red lines. Such a passionate reaction only served to egg Deidara on, his hips rolling into Sasori's and fucking into him. Sweat glistened on their skin as the room felt hotter, their bodies pressed and grinding together. Deidara's hair stuck to his neck and back, and his visible eye looked down on Sasori half-lidded, trying to commit the sight to memory. Never had Sasori looked better; splayed out with his legs spread, Deidara watched his cock disappearing into the tight pink ring that he was stretching open, all the while Sasori's voice stumbled over frantic noises of bliss.

Earlier, when Deidara had pressed his fingers against Sasori's prostate, it had been a brief shock of pleasure. Now, with his cock constantly grinding into Sasori, it was intense and almost overwhelming. Sasori couldn't even close his mouth to stave off the litany of lewd sounds that kept getting pushed out of him. His cock was wet at the tip, beads of precum gleaming there. He was so close, Sasori could feel his limbs tensing, pleasure reaching from every nerve ending and starting to pool like lava in his abdomen. "God, fuck," Sasori whimpered, none of his words making sense or forming something coherent. Reaching down, Sasori tried to grab his own cock to help finish himself off, but Deidara snatched his wrist away before he could. Sasori growled in frustration and desperation, neither gained him any favors.

The sadism in Deidara's grin sent a shiver down Sasori's back, especially when the blond never faltered in his rhythm of thrusting his hips into Sasori's. "What's wrong, Danna?" Deidara asked, and that nickname would forever make Sasori flush red, from now on. "You want to come, un?"

Sasori whined his lover's name in a plea, his back arching into a strained bow. Deidara's cock pressing against his prostate was too much, Sasori needed to come, he was too close, right on the edge, if only… "Deidara, please," Sasori's breathless, heady voice was like a punch to Deidara's libido. With that, he knew he wouldn't be lasting much longer, himself. When he let go of Sasori's wrists, the redhead's hand shot down to grasp his own cock and started to pump his hand hard, his hips jerkily thrusting up against Deidara's when he started to come. White spurted out over Sasori's hand and smeared between his and Deidara's bodies where they continued undulating. The combination of the salacious sight and the way Sasori clamped down around Deidara like a vice was the last straw; Deidara was still thrusting into Sasori when he started to orgasm, spilling inside of the redhead's insides.

Sasori threw his head back with a whorish moan, aching and satisfied when Deidara's hot come filled him inside. His rim and prostate were too sensitive for Deidara to keep moving like that, and Sasori whimpered at the lasting shocks still shooting through his nerves until Deidara pulled his softening cock out. Deidara leaned back, admiring the wrecked sight of his partner lying all messy in the afterglow.

Shame welled in Sasori's chest, and he shut his eyes so he wouldn't have to face Deidara looking at him with such a carnal, filthy expression. The young teenager didn't want to even think about what Deidara thought of him, now. Sasori had never been so embarrassed in his life, he'd completely given into his body and acted like a whore. It was deplorable, how could he expect Deidara to still respect him after that display?

A pair of lips pressing against his in a kiss interrupted Sasori's self-depreciative train of thought. He started a little, before reluctantly relaxing into the kiss and allowing Deidara to wrap an arm around his waist. Sasori did press a hand to the blond's chest to try and push away, once he snapped more into focus. Deidara loosened his arm a bit, but he didn't let go of Sasori, not that the redhead really expected him to. Sasori sighed, he didn't want Deidara getting the wrong idea, that he might be able to come to Sasori whenever he wanted quick gratification. Deidara pulled back with an inquiring look, but before he could voice his concerns, Sasori beat him to the punch.

"Don't you dare believe that I'm some type of whore, something you can get off on whenever you want," the redhead snapped, and he hoped that if he ignored the waver in his voice, Deidara might, too. It was out of anger, nothing more.

Deidara recoiled as if Sasori had burned him, incredulous. "What?" he started, before rushing to correct it, "I would never think that! Sasori, I don't want you to feel forced, if you don't want anything with me then—"

Sasori grabbed Deidara's jaw and pulled him down into a kiss. "You talk too much," he murmured against the blond's lips. "Do you mean that? You'd want me, even like this?"

Stunned, Deidara looked down at his lover's round, cautious eyes before a smirk overtook his expression. "I'll take you anyway I can have you, Sasori," he promised. His hands on Sasori's waist tightened and shifted to pull the slim redhead into his lap, where Sasori straddled him. Surprised, Sasori gasped when his cock met Deidara's again. He opened one eye to glower down at the smug blond, and took note of the unbridled lust looming in those blue eyes.

This was going to be a long night, and for once, Sasori looked forward to mortality.

**Author's Note:**

> The first time I wrote this, it was apparently for Deidara's birthday. I couldn't even tell you that date, now, rip.


End file.
